Fallen Angel
by CorruptedQueen
Summary: Yugi is an angel who rebels against heaven and goes down to earth as a human with a mission. However, what happens when he falls for the person he was supposed to kill. YYxY, other hints of YamixHikari pairings.
1. prologue

**Fallen Angel **

**Summary:** Yugi is an angel who rebels against heaven and goes down to earth as a human with a mission. However, what happens when he falls for the person he was supposed to kill. YYxY, other hints of YamixHikari pairings.

**angelofdeath911**: hello guys! Sorry, if I haven't updated my other story for so long! Here is something new that popped into my mind.

**Yami**: This one better have more scenes with Yugi and me! crosses his arms over his chest

**angelofdeath911**: Of course! hugs Yami so tight I'm addicted to YamixYugi pairings!

**Yami**: sure…sure…let go!...can't breathe…

**angelofdeath911**: lets go of Yami Oops! Sorry. Oh yeah, this chappie will be a little boring cause it's just full of discussion this and that. And sorry if some characters are a bit OOC, I try my best and this is the best that I've got. Okay. Take it away, Dark Magician!

**Dark Magician**: angelofdeath911 does **NOT** own YGO or any of the characters.

**----Prologue----**

The rain poured heavily as the demon known as Pegasus dropped dead on the ground. Nearby, a boy with tri-colored hair and wings, wearing a white tank top and white pants, panted as he defeated another demon.

In the world of humans, they fail to notice that demons walked amidst them. It was up to the heaven's army to extinguish such demons that cause chaos down on earth.

Yugi was one of them.

He possessed great power, and a high rank in the army that some say that his skills surpass the great God himself.

"Yugi, welcome back!" a white haired angel holding a clipboard greeted him as he entered the large double doors of the palace hall. He was dressed in nothing but a white robe that reaches his knees and a golden sash that goes along with his outfit.

"Hi there Ryou!" Yugi greeted as cheerfully as he could. He looked around at the familiar whiteness of the hall. How the clouds decorated the posts supporting the ceiling, and everybody flying off to their own respective duties. At the far end of the room, another set of large golden doors stood. Only members of the heaven's army with high ranks can enter this room. The conference room holds the files and data about all recorded demons, and where strategies and tactics were discussed.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked, breaking Yugi's train of thoughts

"Huh? Why did you ask?" Yugi turned his head to face the white-haired angel. Yugi paused before entering the large doors.

"Your wing, I think it's injured, maybe even broken." Ryou was concerned for his best friend after all, since they grew up together and entered the army at the same time. (AN: wow! Ryou's in the army!)

He took a closer inspection at the younger ones wing and gently poked the frame of it. Yugi cringed at the touch of the taller one, feeling a sore spot on his right wing. 'Oh no.' he thought to himself, "Maybe it got injured when I took that hit from Pegasus."

"You should go first to the hospital wing, Yugi. The officers can wait for your report till later." Ryou said as he started to pull the smaller one towards the direction of the said place.

"Don't worry so much about it," he grinned as he tried to pull away from Ryou's grasp, "I'm sure they won't notice a thing." He entered the room at once as it opened, followed by a worried Ryou.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The conference room was different from the other rooms here at the palace. The room itself was slightly gloomy for the lack of light. Not only that, but its walls were covered with posters of the most wanted demons recorded since six years ago. Its walls were also adorned with the gloomiest or probably the darkest clouds you've ever seen. The large brown table occupies the room with its chairs fit for 20 personnel. At the far end of the room, a large brown and red chair with Yugi's grandpa, Suoroku, on the seat could be found, registering his high position in the army. He wore a simple robe with golden linings in the hands and neck. The first seat in his right was occupied with a person wearing a white robe and a golden sash around his waist. He had light brown hair that was shoulder length. In addition, other high-ranking but-we-don't-need-to-know-the-names angels occupied some other seats.

Both Yugi and Ryou bowed before the head chief of the army and standing upright again.

"Oh good. You've returned from your mission, grandson." Sugoroku spoke up.

All eyes were upon them before Yugi spoke up, "I have defeated the demon Pegasus, who have been stealing the souls oh humans.

Mahaad, Sugoroku's right hand man spoke up, "Oh yes, the maniac who steals souls for his card collection." rather disgusted about the fact.

"Splendid." Sugoroku said, "Sit down Yugi and Ryou. I have a feeling Ryou's report will take its time of discussion again." letting a hearty chuckle escape from his mouth.

"Thank you, sir" the teens both muttered in unison. The two took a seat beside Mahaad as Ryou laid down his clipboard in front of himself.

"okay, what brings the army's logistic officer here?" Mahaad spoke up,

Ryou picked up his clipboard and glanced at Sugoroku, then at his clipboard, "As you know, sir, I am the person in charge of the…um…inventory of your men,"

"Yes, go on." the head simply said,

"My reports have reached to a conclusion, that we are losing more men than we have accounted for, sir"

"What do you mean by that, Ryou?" he bluntly replied,

Yugi looked at him in confusion, as he has never seen Ryou this irritated about his reports before.

He continued to read from his reports, "Some of my men, sir, have gathered information that news is, demons are out to get us. It may have something to do with the death of their leader Dartz."

"Hmm… Mana." Sugoroku called out and a light brown haired angel wearing a white short-sleeved top and matching mini skirt appeared, clings her arms around Mahaad's neck, which made Mahaad blush slightly and tried to take Mana's grip off him, "okay, enough of that, Mana. Bring me the record of all the class-S demons that we have. As far as I can remember, we have only six."

"Yes, sir." Mana saluted cheerfully as she practically hopped towards the record room.

"Class-S, sir?" Mahaad asked baffled at the order,

Sugoroku clapped his hands twice and a huge monitor appeared in front them, "Yes, I believe we are already dealing with the most powerful ones of the demons."

"But what will we do with them, sir?" a random angel suddenly asked

Sugoroku waited until Mana returned with the small disk that contained the files, "I think we should exterminate them."

Yugi and Ryou were both surprised at hearing this. Yugi stood up from where he was sitting "But, grandpa, even though they are class-S demons, some of them are living a peaceful life right now!"

"That may what they appear to be, but we have to be careful." Mahaad said,

"Yugi, sit down." Sugoroku half-shouted as he clicked a button in front of his desk showing a picture of a demon, who looked surprisingly like a human, "First, we have Bakura the tomb robber. Our photo here shows that he has a certain resemblance to Ryou," everyone in the room (except Sugoroku, Mahaad and Mana) looked surprise at the picture, as it did look like Ryou, but instead of having soft eyes, he had hard ones that looked deadly. "Second, we have Marik Ishtar. As you can also see, he also resembles our very own haughty training officer Malik. Third, Maximillian Pegasus. He is a demon known for stealing souls and long silver hair. Background: unknown. I believe Yugi's assignment this time was to exterminate this demon. Right, Yugi?" he paused for a while to look at Yugi who simply nodded, before continuing, "Fourth, we have Dartz. He led a huge gang of demons to terrorize the lower town of Domino City, also the cause of the disappearances of 100 people. It reported that he used those people as a sacrifice for his god. Recent status: killed by Yugi. Fifth, we have Seto Kaiba. He's not really a trouble maker but he can cause a lot of damage if he wants to, with that power of his, and he's a rich guy down there too. He lives with his brother, Mokuba. Apparently, this Mokuba person persuaded him not to do any bad things."

Sugoroku paused as he looked at his grandson, who was listening to the files suspiciously, then went back to reading the last person on the list. "Last, we have Yami…" he looked at Mahaad, who nodded at him, signaling him to go on, ", he also bears a certain resemblance to Yugi, but of all the class-S demons we have, I can say he is the most powerful of them all. His background is still unknown. However, we have a record of him from 6 years ago. He was the one who led the demons in the human world."

The other officers looked shocked, some nervous and most of them afraid. "Excuse me, sir. But what is his age?" Ryou asked, he could see the wide shock in Yugi's face as the tri-colored hair stared at the monitor, The demon also had tri-colored hair but with more of his blonde spikes standing up. He had piercing crimson eyes instead of Yugi's soft violet ones.

"I believe he is of the same age as you and Yugi." Mahaad said, he clearly heard every other officer gasp at his answer, especially from Yugi.

Yugi never expected that there would be a demon as strong as this guy, because that would mean that he was able to lead an army of demons at such a young age! Besides, six years ago was before Ryou and Yugi even joined the army.

"Excuse me, sir." another random officer spoke, "what actions or procedures should we take, sir?"

Sugoroku looked at each person sitting at his room, "I believe it wuld be for the best if we take them out one by one."

"But, but, grandpa," Yugi stood up once again. He couldn't believe it! Never would his grandpa order to kill creatures when they haven't even done anything wrong. "Dartz and Pegasus were the only class-S demons that caused trouble, so why do we have to involve others as well?"

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened for a split moment as he realized something, "I think I know. You want to eradicate them because they have enough power to threaten the army!" Yugi glared at his grandpa. (AN: again, sorry if their a bit OOC! Gomen!)

Sugoroku's face flared up in anger, "Yugi!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yugi walked around the palace gardens as he thought of what had happened in the conference room.

_"Yugi! I'm only thinking for the safety of humans!" his grandpa scolded,_

_"If you say safety, you mean the safety of heaven's reputation!" he yelled back as he started to leave the room. Everyone was staring at him as he walked out, even Ryou. Nevertheless, he was right. The army never cared about the safety of humans; they only cared about its reputation. Oh, how God always praised them saying 'job well done, Sugoroku!' _

His feet brought him to the huge cherry tree. Looking up, he saw the infamous haughty training officer of the heaven's army, a.k.a. Malik. Malik was sound asleep on a branch, his white sleeveless shirt hanging from his thin frame and he had white cargo pants to match them.

"Malik!" Yugi yelled at the platinum haired angel. Malik stirred a bit as he heard his name. "Malik!"

Malik opened one eye, seeing Yugi under the shade, and closed his eyes again as he said, "What's up, Yugi?"

"You remember, how you always told me that the army would always use us for their protection?"

"Yeah, and it's all true, isn't it." He mumbled as he sat up from the branch he was sleeping on.

"Well, yeah. I can feel it." Yugi had his head down, but quickly recovered as he flashed Malik one of his innocent smiles "can I come up there?"

Malik smiled at his tri-colored companion. Malik never was one who liked companies, but this time, he'd make an exception. "So, what are you planning to do about it?" the taller teen asked as soon as Yugi flew and sat down on a nearby branch.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I think I'm tired of all this killing." Yugi said glumly,

"Are you kidding? You're the best one when it comes to demon killings, why would you think they would send you to kill a class-S demon. They'll be a total wreck without you!" Marik chuckled at his own remark,

Yugi sent him that 'are-you-insane' look, "Are you serious? Oh yeah, did you ever know that you look like one of the class-S demons? His name's even Marik. Not only you, but also me and Ryou."

"Really?" Malik tried to think of a possible explanation for this weird information, "maybe, we have doubles?"

Yugi giggled for the first time this day that was a good sign for Malik. Even though Yugi wasn't as close to him as Ryou was, he can still consider Yugi as a friend. After all, whom would you rather choose to befriend when you're stuck in heaven with a couple of stuck up geezers.

Yugi suddenly turned serious, catching a falling cherry blossom in his hands. "Malik, would you keep a secret?" Yugi turned to his platinum haired friend.

Malik didn't like it whenever Yugi grew serious. For a sweet, but deadly, and an innocent angel like Yugi, it didn't suit him at all. "Of course. What is it?"

"I'm trying to make a break for it," he replied with a small nervous smirk, "I really don't like what the army has been doing lately. I want to go down there, to live as a normal human." Yugi looked up at Malik with a sad pout.

"Are you sure about this Yugi? They probably won't let you come back once you leave." Malik had a disappointed look on his face. He didn't quite like where this was going.

"It's okay. I'm sick of living like this anyway." He finally said as he smiled at Malik before jumping off the tree and leaving the palace garden.

"Yugi…" Marik's face was showing signs of worry for his friend.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**angelofdeath911**: yikes! How could I write such a boring chapter! But, I assure you, fellow readers, that the next chapter will be more eventful.

**Yami**: it better be! There wasn't even a make out seen of Yugi and me in there! glares at angel

**Yugi**: …

**angelofdeath911**: of course there wouldn't be a make out scene…

**Yugi**: sighs

**angelofdeath911**: …in the fist chapter!

**Yugi**: looks at angel with a bewildered expression I knew it. sighs again


	2. First Encounter

**Angelofdeath911**: thank you for all those who reviewed! Sorry if the last chapter was boring. I would like to make it up to you all! This chapter Yami shows up!

**Dark Magician**: she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters

**Angelofdeath911**: Thank you!

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Yugi was soaring through the sky as he finally escaped the clutches of heaven. He decided to go when it had finally become dark. He hadn't gone far when his right wing suddenly became agonizingly painful. He had forgotten how sore it had become because of that 'conference room' incident.

Soon flying became difficult, as the pain grew unbearable. Yugi came into a conclusion that he should just close his eyes and brace for impact seeing that he was 2000 feet high in the air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yami had been living on his own ever since 6 yrs ago. He had enough money have his one-storey house built, but decided to live apart from every one else.

It had been a long time ago that he made up his mind of living a peaceful life with just hanging out with his so-called friends Bakura, Marik and sometimes Seto. Yami knew some of his friends were still up to no good, but he had his ways of warning them prevent drawing the attention to themselves. And being the demon that he was), he had his own ways and can be very, very persuasive…

Ah…and what a coincidence that dear Yami (Yami: don't ever call me that again, or it's the shadow realm for you, me: sheesh! It was a joke!) chose this night to gaze at the stars…(yeah being alone in a house forces you to do this boring shit)

"Huh?" the tri-colored haired demon looked at the sky and something like an object was falling off it.

It was falling down at an incredible speed. Yami ran towards the falling object and only realized that it was a person!

He ran faster only to see what appeared to be a white cape at the back of the person. Wait…white cape? No…he squinted his eyes a bit to find out they were wings! It was an angel!

'Ra! He's gonna die from that fall!" and without a second thought the demon revealed his own set of majestic black wings (for the first time since 6 yrs ago) and flew up with a hope to catch the falling angel

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Angelofdeath911**: I interrupt your reading just to say 'that's why the title is 'Fallen Angel'…that's all!

**Yami**: useless…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The angel was quickly descending and it didn't help a bit that they were almost nearing the ground. Yami was about to grab the other's hand, but, was a bit shocked to see a likeness of himself as an angel, that he missed it.

He snapped back into reality and dived down in an attempt to catch the angel. As soon as they were arms length, the demon used every bit of his strength to dive faster. His efforts were rewarded as he finally managed to catch up to the creature and both stopped in midair.

Now that they were both out of danger, Yami carried the angel (bridal style) and flew to his home to rest from this tiring night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yami layed the angel down on his own bed and retracted his own wings, so as not to make an enemy of himself. He took a seat near his bed and gazed upon the angel in front of him. It was not every night that you would catch a beautiful falling angel. Yami truly marveled the beauty before him. Not that he was a narcissist or anything similar of the matter. The angel was simply breathtaking with all of his purity and innocence. It did manage to strike his curiosity at one point how the angel resembled his own features, except…with less angles.

The angel stirred a bit as he slowly regained consciousness. "Wah?... am I still alive?"

Yami smiled at his guest as he leaned closer. "Fortunately, yes." He whispered.

The angel quickly sat up upon realizing he had company. "W-who a-are you?" backing away quickly from the unseen person (the lights were turned off and Yami was in the shadows) only to hit the wall with his wings, which were still sore. "Ow!"

Yami stood up and slowly approached the frightened creature, showing only his silhouette. He was rather disappointed when the angel backed away from him like that. "Are you alright, kid?"

Seeing as the person meant him no harm, he relaxed a bit but stayed where he was. "I'm not a kid, for your information!" he pouted towards the darkness.

Yami sighed happily, stood up, proceeded to the light switch, and flicked them on.

The younger one shielded his eyes from the light and then soon adjusted. He looked around and saw that he was in a bed with cream-colored sheets and the room was simple yet beautifully decorated with golden linings at the wall. He then gasped when he saw his savior to be… himself? Can't be. This guy had more angles in his features. Besides that, this guy was wearing a tight black tank top and tight black leather pants. He also wore something on his neck like a leather belt collar. In addition, unlike Yugi's almost ale complexion, this guy was tanned.

"Aren't you…um… even scared or curious as to why an angel would be here?" he asked as he moved away from the wall, his face slightly red.

Yami sat near the angel and replied, "Scared, no. Curious, yes. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yami. Welcome to my humble home. You are?"

The angel then smiled at Yami. "Yugi. Nice to meet you…um…Yami."

'Yami? …where have I heard that name before?' Yugi was lost in thought that he didn't notice that Yami stood up and headed towards his closet. 'Where have I heard that name before? This is odd. I seldom forget things like this.'

Yami took out his first aid kit and started poking Yugi's wing till he reached its frame, earning an "Ow!" from Yugi. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Yami mumble a "Sorry."

"What are you doing?" the winged one asked,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tending to your broken wing." He other said as he took out a roll of bandage. "it's no use if it's broken. Now take off your shirt."

Yugi complied but asked for Yami's help because his wing hurt every time he moved it.

Yami began bandaging the frame of Yugi's wing (he knows how since he has one too, but Yugi doesn't know that…yet). Both of them enjoyed the soothing silence, before Yugi spoke, "Yami? Why are you doing this? Most humans are freaked with things they don't normally see everyday. And I mean, you barely know me. For al you know I could try to hurt or kill you. I'm a total stranger to you, yet, you help me."

Yami leaned closer to whisper in Yugi's ear, causing the angel to blush, "Yugi, you're an angel and you're more beautiful than any woman I know. How could a creature as beautiful as you kill."

"Haven't you humans ever heard of the saying , 'Looks can be deceiving'?" he faced Yami with a grin, making the other chuckle a bit.

"You're adorable, you know." Yami smiled and tied the bandage on Yugi's wing. "There, it's done. Don't move it much for a couple of days and it would heal faster."

"Yami?" Yugi looked at him with confused eyes. "How do you know so much about this? Even I don't. It's like you have wings of your own."

Yami looked a bit panicked. He didn't want to reveal himself as a demon, not yet anyway. "I had a pet bird once and it got its wings broken from crashing on a window, so I had to fix it." he half-lied. Half-lied because it was true that he once owned a pet bird, but it didn't damage its wing from a one-way crash-through-the-window course. No, it was because Bakura and Marik though that it was fun to shoot spitballs from peashooters, and they accidentally hit Yami's bird (the animal). Well, Bakura and Marik thought it was funny, until they had a mad tri-colored haired teen chasing after them.

"Yami?" he snapped out of his thoughts. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you …um…forget that I'm an angel?" Yugi had his head down, seriously thinking through what he had just said.

"Why?"

"You see, I-I… sort of…ran away from heaven," he mumbled, "not that I did something wrong or anything, but I wanted to escape from it, to live like a normal human."

Yami held Yugi's face and forced him to look at him. Yami smiled sweetly at Yugi, "Truth is, this is the first time I've seen an angel face to face, literally," he said, making Yugi giggle, "and I don't care whether you're human or not, but I'm sure you will find your true place someday."

Yugi tried his best to smile despite the fact that he was shivering. The older teen noticed this and wrapped Yugi with his coat that was hanging from his bedpost. "Oh yeah," Yugi leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on Yami's cheek, earning a faint blush from the older, "Thanks for saving me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Angelofdeath911**: yay! First chapter done! Like it? Hate it? Delete it? Tell me!

**Bakura**: are we going to appear anytime soon? I'm bored here!

**Marik**: I thought this was with yamihikari pairings? Why am I not making out with my hikari? pulls a chainsaw from out of nowhere

**Angelofdeath911**: patience you too! You'll be out soon enough. smiles wickedly

**Marik**: I think she's more psychotic that I am. throws the chainsaw behind him with fortunately hits Anzu on the head

**Bakura**: oh, yeah.

**Angelofdeath911**: see you guys next time! Till then pulls out Bakura and Marik voodoo dolls and starts squeezing them I'm gonna torture these two for a bit!


End file.
